


The End

by MsAquaMarvella



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of the Snappening, Angst, Brodinsons, Brotherly Love, Except Loki faked his death and met back up with Thor in Wakanda, Gen, Infinity War AU, Loki is left alone and alive, The Decimation, Thor disappears, mostly follows canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAquaMarvella/pseuds/MsAquaMarvella
Summary: Loki had always been prepared to be the one to go. He just never expected that it would be the other way around.---Thor crumbles to ash during the Snap, leaving Loki behind.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlottelennox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottelennox/gifts).



> This fic takes place right after Thanos' snap, and follows canon with one exception: Loki faked his death on the Statesman, and fights with Cap's squad in Wakanda.

As the sharp snap of the gauntlet’s metal fingers penetrate Loki’s ears and reverberate in his skull in an endless loop, a sense of finality envelopes him.

Thor’s companions all squabble and question it’s meaning, unable to grasp the fact that they had lost; a concept so foreign that it reduces them to mere children. However, the very idea that they thought they could win is laughably naïve. When in actuality, they never stood a chance.

Loki, on the other hand, always knew this moment would come, and so he closes his eyes and waits.

For he doesn’t want his last moments to be of Thor’s horrified face when Loki’s inevitable demise comes. Because surely, he can’t escape death for a fourth time; it would be asking for too much. And strangely, he is at peace with dying here and now. He’s not sure why exactly, but perhaps it’s because Thor has done the impossible. He has made the creature of Loki’s every waking nightmare cry out in pain.

Yes, the image of Thor standing over Thanos, plunging his axe deeper and deeper into his chest as he gasps for air. _That_ is the sight Loki chooses to be his last, freeing him to play out the fantasy in his head as he dies.

But he does have one regret—that Thor will have to witness his death once more, adding to already long list of nightmares and losses he knows Thor has. The first night aboard the Statesmen had made that fact very clear. And for that, Loki is truly sorry. No being should have to watch their family murdered before their own eyes time and time again, but if Thor is anything, it is a survivor. He will move on, just as he has in the past. This death will be no different.

His thoughts are silenced when he hears the sudden rapid breathing of the Captain as he calls out to his compatriot. Loki’s eyes remain firmly closed, but the sound of sand scrapping across a tiled floor doesn’t escape him.

 

This is it.

The end has begun.

 

He waits for what feels like days as he listens to mortals’ scream and cry as they call out names that he does not know.

All—but _one_.

“Thor,” the Captain whispers ever so softly, but to Loki’s ears, he may as well have screamed it.

“ **No**.” He hears himself cry. Heart pounding, he snaps his eyes open to see Thor’s hand being to crumble. For a moment, it feels as though Mjolnir is resting on his chest as his lungs burn, and his feet sprint to him of their own volition. The distance isn’t far, give or take a few meters, but every second he wastes is another second Thor loses. Loki pours over every spell he knows that could possobly stop Thor from vanishing, but someone is screaming and he _can’t think!_ His brain is filled their wailing, leaving him no room to figure out how to cheat death yet again.

It’s only when he tries to suck in air to center his thoughts does he realize the one who is screaming, is him.

Mentally, or perhaps physically, he’s not sure, he slaps himself to focus. As he stands before Thor’s feet, he spews every spell from telekinesis to matter shifting onto Thor, but _nothing works!_

“Loki.”

“Shut up!” He spits.

“Loki, look at me.” Thor pleads, in that patronizing calm voice he uses when he _knows_ the situation is dire.

“Let me _think!_ ”

“Brother.” Thor’s voice cracks, commanding Loki's traitorous eyes, which have done nothing but burn and blur his vision, away to focus on Thor’s before sweeping across the rest of his figure. His hands have completely vanished, his chest is beginning to crack, and his face is now drained of its normal golden tint. His eyes are brimming with unshed tears as his lips break out into a patronizing smile.

Clearing his throat, he continues, “Loki, I’m sorry-“

“No.” Loki replies coldly, because he knows what Thor’s doing and Loki refuses to accept it. So despite the burn from his eyes, the refusal of his chest to expand, and the screams from his nerves as he pulls more and more seiðr he doesn’t have to give, he pushes the grueling pain away and puts everything into his spell.

“-I know-“

“ **Stop!** ” Loki screams as closes his eyes in an attempt to escape reality, but the image of Thor disintegrating is burned into his eyelids. 

“-that I haven’t been the best brother-“

“ _Are you even trying to stay_?” He cries with tears rolling down his cheeks.

“-but-“

“I said stop!” He pleads.

 

“- _never doubt that I love you_.”

 

Despite the fact that the rest of Thor’s arms has disappeared, he can still feel their weight on the back of his neck. In a last desperate move, Loki rushes Thor, arms wide, in an attempt to envelope his chest. But the moment Loki makes contact, Thor’s form crumbles into dust.

For the end is here.

Just— not for _him_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Despite being a very active reader in the mcu fandom, I've never actually posted a fic to this fandom before! So fingers crossed I got the characterization right.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
